The Legacy of Pan
by Pine2
Summary: Focusing on Pan. Quite a lot of action later on. It's mainly about her struggle to gain acceptance from the other Dragonball warriors.
1. Default Chapter

From: megabyte1st@aol.com (MegaByte1st)  
  
The Legacy of Pan  
  
This is mainly a Pan fanfic, with Trunks, Goten and everyone else really. It is one of the first with an emotional focus that I have written but that doesn't mean there won't be plenty of fighting, so I would really really, appreciate it if I would get some feedback on it, whether you think it's good, or rubbish, Thanks (ps. If you think its rubbish it'd be great to get some tips on future fics) e-mail me at Megabyte1st@aol.com.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Pan glanced at her watch again, as much as she wanted to stay, she would have to get up soon. Laying on the grass staring into the clouded night sky reminded her of her life. She supposed she was the luckiest girl, to have the natural born abilities of her saiyan heritage. However there was always something, which set her far apart from the rest, Trunks and Goten, her uncle and her friend, mainly. There was something there which was always holding her from advancing to the level of the great saiyans, Goku, her grandfather, Vegeta, Gohan and Trunks, who would always be known and remembered in history for their courage and bravery.  
  
"But I am brave, and I am a warrior," she thought to herself, "...I think."  
  
She knew the time was approaching and she couldn't be footloose forever, she had responsibilities of her own. The transition was nearing of her becoming an adult, yet her mind reflected the dense clouded evening sky. Part of her desire to remain laying on the grass was a wait in vain, if the heavens were to part and the cloud to disperse, the fog in her heart may dissolve, and she could once more fly free among the stars. At a final look at the time Pan reluctantly stood up and slightly raised her ki, just enough to elevate her self off the ground, as she got ready to return home. It was one of the few times Pan felt the actual sensation of the wind on her face, gliding across her back and in-between her arms as she flew home. She had taken it for granted like many things that she could fly, that she had incredible strength and speed and agility, they all felt a part of her as did the secret, she was not willing to tell anyone.  
  
It had been just three months ago when it had happened as sudden as a thunderstorm, although Pan knew which one she would prefer to have happened.  
  
They had been walking through the woods, Trunks, Goten and Pan, after a rigorous training session, when a sudden cry, caught their attention. They all approached the scene in a flash, where a pretty young woman was being harassed by a couple of thugs. The usual scene Pan thought as she moved forward to sort it out. Trunks however held out his arm,  
  
"I'll take care of this, it could be dangerous," he said in a mock heroic voice to Goten. Pan was taken back, was this a joke?,  
  
"No thanks Trunks, but I think I can handle it" Pan replied.  
  
"I'm serious a girl like you could get hurt, you really start acting your age."  
  
Trunks retorted and without a chance for Pan to reply he swiftly knocked the two thugs out cold, with a little too much strength than was needed. Then in the same deep voice said out loud,  
  
"and, don't try that again or else!" to the thugs who clearly couldn't hear him. He then turned to the pretty woman and after fawning over him she returned safely to her destination. He then turned to face Pan and Goten with his eyebrows raised. Goten applauded him mockingly. Pan however was starring wide eyed, and as if she had just remembered she had a voice said slowly,  
  
"how could you do that?"  
  
"do what?"  
  
"You didn't give me a chance"  
  
Trunks looked at Goten, who looked blankly at Trunks shrugging. "What is wrong with you?, he suddenly said walking away.  
  
Pan followed "what is wrong with you?...You knew I could also have handled it, I'm...I'm not a kid anymore." She stated trying to keen her voice calm. The anger that was inside her had been increasing over the past year and it was getting at a melting point.  
  
"I know you're not a kid, you're a young lady now. I just think you should leave the fighting stuff to the guys now, concentrate on doing what normal girls do, you know," he replied as casually as saying hello to someone.  
  
Pan couldn't decide which part of the whole phrase had angered her the most. He had crossed the line this time. Pan was speechless, almost shaking with anger, her ki flared suddenly and as Trunks turned to look at her .For a second, he thought she would attack. A cloud of dust followed a loud bang as Pan forcefully pushed off the ground and straight out of sight. Neither Trunks nor Goten followed, dismissing it as a hormone thing.  
  
Landing softly at the foot of the porch she glanced at her watch again as she recalled the incident flying furiously over the sunset sky, with no destination in mind except getting as far away as possible. Pausing before entering the house to compose herself, she took a deep breath and opened the door. Videl was stood at the sink washing up, without turning she commented on her dislike for tardiness. Pan wasn't really listening, although she had noticed her curfew was taken much more seriously nowadays particularly by her father, Gohan.  
  
"Where's dad?" Pan asked pulling up a chair to the table.  
  
"He's out as usual, training, fighting bad guys, I don't know" Videl replied continuing with the dishes.  
  
Pan thought her words through carefully before blurting out as usual, "Why don't you fight anymore?"  
  
Videl turned her head slightly at the unexpected question, "..I ..guess I just got bored of it...I grew up and realised I had other interests."  
  
"Oh. Would you have carried on if you still enjoyed it like dad?"  
  
"...Well...you can't really compare me with Gohan" Videl replied. Pan felt her mother had sensed where she was going with this. "I'll never be a fraction as good as the fighter Gohan is" she paused holding a plate up to the light and tilted her head examining it's shine.  
  
Pan couldn't help herself, "But you are. You are just as good as dad if not better. You're the greatest human fighter on earth, and you don't have the natural power advantage dad has being a saiyan so your efforts count more right?" "If dad were a human and you two were to fight I bet you would win." She added quietly.  
  
Videl dried her hands and pulled up a chair to sit down. "What's the matter Pan?"  
  
"It's..nothing....really."  
  
Videl was about to get up, when Pan added, "Why do I get treated differently because I'm a girl?" As soon as she had said it she wished she hadn't and was desperate to leave.  
  
Videl examined Pan carefully putting the right words together, but just as she began, Gohan walked into the house. "Late again, Pan?" "Yeah, So? You are?" Gohan looked at her, taken back. Pan instantly regretted what she had said. She loved her father so much. He had been great to her, loved her and would never do anything to hurt her, just as she couldn't. Pan got up and walked out muttering sorry as she left for her room.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The following morning Pan woke, getting up she felt somewhat alone. "I wish things would go back to the way they were," she thought, recalling the incidents of the previous night. As she opened her wardrobe she stared at her clothes as if for the first time, "What are these?" she held up a blue checked shirt and her famous bandana. "hmm.." she thought to herself, "why do I dress like a tomboy?..I guess it's practical to fight in." "Hmmph" she said out load, "If they think I'm gonna wear a dress..well they...."  
  
"Pan!" a voice called.  
  
Dismissing her thoughts Pan got dressed and glanced a peak at the mirror. She had never been that interested in her body, but certain changes had come over her that had caused her to feel more self-conscious.  
  
At breakfast, Pan asked if she could go and train at the Capsule Corp. for the morning and left hastily. Upon arrival she met Trunks, who was in a suit getting ready for work, "Hey, Pan-Chan!," Trunks called, Pan couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Wanna train with me Trunks?"  
  
"I got work soon"  
  
"So. Go later."  
  
"Can't, it's important. I'll meet you in a few hours, yeah?"  
  
"Kay, see you later"  
  
"Adios."  
  
Pan entered the gravity chamber and set it to 20 to start off with. A few hours later she had worked up a good sweat, and had the gravity up to 400. Out of breath, she hovered thinking whether she should turn it up further and train more intensively. She had had so much on her mind that her secret had been forgotten momentarily, and she wondered when the right time to tell everyone was. A knock was heard was outside, and Trunks emerged in his training sweatpants.  
  
"Wanna go?" he asked. Pan could sense his energy rising rapidly.  
  
"Sure, but don't you wanna warm up?  
  
"I'm done. Oh, and don't worry, I'll go easy on you."  
  
Pan was next to him in a flash, and aimed a punch to his face, which Trunks beautifully deflected with his arm. She then gave him a roundhouse kick to the stomach which forced him to somersault backwards to avoid. Trunks flew forward aiming a punch to the head, which Pan dodged, but failed to see the kick which winded her and she fell backwards hard on the floor. The fight continued for a while, however Pan knew she was not as good as Trunks, who had had a lot more practice and took a few blows. Eventually, Trunks out of breath pinned Pan to the wall, grinning,  
  
"Not bad Pan, you're getting better. You don't really need me to help train anymore." He let her go to end the fight.  
  
"I'm getting better still, maybe I'll be as good as my dad someday" Pan retorted.  
  
Trunks laughed turning away, "yeah, sure" he said offhandedly.  
  
"Yeah, I will. I'll beat you too someday Trunks." She added more resolutely. She had added the last bit on purpose to get his attention. Trunks turned,  
  
"Need I remind you I did become a supersaiyan at the age of seven"(authors apology if I get the facts wrong) "and need I repeat to you that even though you may act like a boy and dress like a boy you are still girl, and we all know they just don't have what it takes to become supersaiyan, Miss Man"  
  
Trunks had only been teasing but could feel the heat from Pan's ki as it flared. He ignored it and open the door bemused, "Only kidding, Pan-chan. I'm sure you're the strongest woman on earth"  
  
Pan wanted to show him, desperately, but something was stopping her.  
  
"Look, I gotta get back to work. Not all of us are on holiday" and he flew off.  
  
Pan walked out into the sun and leaned on the wall of the chamber. She bent her knees and slid down to the ground and wrapping her arms around them. She had been told not to sit like that, that it was not very "ladylike", Pan remembered. She took deep breaths.  
  
It had been a few months ago when it happened. Pan had been training hard with Goku and as she finished and got ready to leave she saw Goku continue and turn supersaiyan. She had seen it many times before but it still took her breath away. His hair had turned golden, and spiked up in shining waves and his eyes turned blue, but above all she could feel his colossus energy, flowing in irregular rhythms far into the atmosphere like lightening. His entire body was glowing with power.  
  
Pan had left, she wandered the skies, questioning herself. 'Why can't I turn supersaiyan, I've trained all my life, so hard, my father is Gohan, my grandfather is Goku the greatest saiyans, but I'm nearly 19 so why am I not able to go supersaiyan. If only there were a woman saiyan I could talk to.' Pan had landed on the edge of a cliff looking over a large wilderness. She had tried a thousand times to become super in the confines of the training room, but had failed. Neither Goku, nor Gohan had ever had a problem with it. They had never asked her to attempt or even try becoming supersaiyan. It was as if they weren't expecting her to be able to. 'They're right,' she thought bitterly as she stood stanced on the cliff side. Pan closed her eyes and tried to remember the first time she took flight, the first time she did a kamehameha, the fist time she realised being a girl meant she was different. A pain rose up in her, a desperation that had been built up to prove herself, an powerful energy which sent her ki soaring and suddenly made her feel like her body was on fire. She let out a scream and with it, all of her inner power. She stopped at the sudden change, keeping her energy level constant, she felt somewhat different, lighter and buzzing. She touched her hair which had turned a violent shade of gold and looked volumised. The buzzing was coming from herself as she could see her body glowing with a impenetrable aura. Her eyesight was clearer as if she was seeing for the first time and she could feel the energy of the earth beneath her. She had turned supersaiyan. It only lasted a few minutes, as she turned normal and collapsed onto her knees exhausted. She felt as if she could sleep for a month, but as the realisation sank in, a new ecstasy caught her. The happiness rose and Pan laughed with all the energy she had left.  
  
Getting lost in her thoughts Pan didn't realise someone had been standing in front of her watching,  
  
"Hi Pan!"  
  
"Wahh!" Pan jumped up suddenly aware of the presence. "Oh, you..ah..nearly scared me then Bra."  
  
Bra stood tilted with her hands on her hips. "Whatever. Hey, how are you? I haven't talked to you in ages. What have you been doing?"  
  
"....Just training, really"  
  
"I can see. So, you wanna come shopping with me? I'm buying my summer wardrobe"  
  
"Ummm.." Pan thought hard. She had wanted to talk to Bra for ages but she had been busy with work and she didn't want to miss such an opportunity. On the other hand she didn't know if she could survive a whole afternoon of Bra on a shopping spree.  
  
"Okay, I'd kinda like to talk to you about something"  
  
"Oooo! Is it a boy?"  
  
"What?..Oh, not really" the two friends strolled casually down the path towards the entrance of the Capsule Corp residence and out towards the shopping centre.  
  
"It's about me"  
  
"Go on" said Bra taking in every word, but at the same time examining the shops they passed.  
  
"Well, do you think I should start acting more... like girly?"  
  
Bra laughed hard, "Did a guy say something to you?"  
  
"No. But don't you think it's time I started acting more you know grown up like a woman. Like you?  
  
"Pan listen to me" They had stopped at a large boutique facing the large window full of clothes. "I don't think you should change for anyone. This is you. Sure you could dress more feminine, stop that 24 hr combat mode you have going on, but it just wouldn't be you. I think you're perfect the way you are Pan"  
  
Pan blushed. She wasn't used to taking compliments, especially from her friends. Changing the subject quickly so she wouldn't get more embarrassed,  
  
"Why is it that you don't train anymore, Bra?"  
  
"Well, it isn't really my style to fight. My heart wasn't really in it. Besides I would never had reached the level Trunks has"  
  
"What? You mean Supersaiyan?" Pan asked demurely.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose. Anyway, who'd wanna be a supersaiyan?" Bra turned back round and continued walking down the street, Pan alongside. "It's not like we're needed, right? We have all those supersaiyan guys in the family, my dad, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Gohan and Goku. Even if we were more trained up, it's not like we would be given the chance to get the bad guys. They'd beat us to it."  
  
"But that's exactly my problem. I've trained as hard as I can and I am their equal in combat, so why won't they let me be one of them. I'm still either treated like the spoiled little brat girl Pan, or worse they now demand the responsible young lady 'Pan-ella' who shouldn't fight at all and should wear her hair like this" Pan made a wild gesture, waving her hands in her hair swirling it and then holding it on top of her head like a ball. Bra gave Pan a reproachful look for her unintentional mocking, but it faded to a thoughtful gaze.  
  
"I know you've trained as hard as you can, geez, what little I see of you you're training, but...it is harder you know...for a girl to achieve the same level. I mean you are great, hey, way better than me, but there is the. ...Super level which still separates you from..."  
  
Pan could tell Bra found it hard to tell her friend that she didn't think she was as good as the rest. Watching the anxiety on her face and listening to her hesitant words, Pan suddenly had a great urge to tell Bra her secret, she was after all her best friend and the only one who could possibly understand her.  
  
"I am a su..." Pan stopped in mid sentence.  
  
"?" Bra looked confused at her, "You're a what?"  
  
"Uh...nothing...really...I've gotta go now" With a blast she left, in the air, leaving Bra baffled and astounded at the same time, "Wow!" Bra thought to herself, "I could feel that energy, she really has been training" and without another thought she continued walking down the street, stopping only to admire a hat that had caught her eye.  
  
Pan glided over the city blocks unsure of her path. She'd almost given away her secret. "Why can't I let myself tell Bra, my friend?" Looking out across the irregular horizon of skyscrapers and towers Pan saw the sun and felt it's warm rays over her skin. It almost felt like being super she thought. "I want to be accepted as a dragonball warrior, and I have to do it alone" she said out loud to herself, "I have to prove myself."  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Three weeks passed. Things had returned much to normal. Pan returned to high school to continue the semesters of her senior year and had no mention of her secret. Life had become relatively boring for everyone and visits to the Capsule Corp. and Kami house were the usual.  
  
It was a secluded area of the wilderness where the turmoil began. A grasshopper stood peering into the sky at a miniscule speck, far in the distance and watched it expand. Slowly at first, then more rapidly, till it began to take form and occupy more than just a dot in the sky. An elongated mass, sprouting arms and legs like a tree as it got nearer, into a clearer focus, it had muscles, monstrous, sinewy, bulging muscles and a large egg shaped head, with veins contouring the ridges of the scalp. A single banana shaped dark mark stood out on the base of the back of its head, joining the head and the neck together and a long tail protruded which was scaly and potholed as though it had been beaten. The strange beast landed on its feet and opened its yellow, trepid eyes. Quickly taking in the surroundings it gave a laugh and jerked it head roughly. The few sparse trees in front of it uprooted in a rumble and were tossed aside immediately. Looking for signs of intelligent life far in the distance the grotesque creature held up a huge, bitten paw and with a deep breath let out from it a powerful blast which gorged a long straight path along which it began to walk slowly through the smoke. The grasshopper took cover, the rest of the world, however had better put on it's armour.  
  
Trunks was laying front side down on the floor, his head in his hands as he watched the TV silently, Pan was sat on the arm of the sofa, sucking a pop sickle, Bra and Goten were about to leave the room, when a newsflash occurred;  
  
We are interrupting this program to announce an unprecedented attack has occurred just over an hour ago on the capital city of Earth. An estimated quarter of the population of the city have been taken, by what has been described as the worst threat since the being known as Cell ravaged the earth years ago.  
  
Trunks jerked and sat up, Pan stood up and pulled the pop sickle out of her mouth, her eyes glued to the screen, Bra and Goten had to double back to catch what had just been said.  
  
Remaining survivors rescued by emergency teams have described the creature as a grotesque beast, with mainly enlarged human features, scaly skin, a whip like tail, and is described to have been able to generate extreme laser -like blasts out of his hands. The beast captured the attention of local residents on the outskirts of the city, when screams were heard as the beast has been described as.... As...d-devouring the people of the city, whole.  
  
The news reporter clearly had trouble accepting the whole situation and looked as though he was feeling queasy.  
  
Similarly it seems to grow more powerful as it d-ddevou-...destroys more people, however it seems intent on damaging as much property as possible and obtains pleasure in killing for the sheer hell of it. Is this another Cell, or an even worse, extra terrestrial intent on world domination! Have we not had enough! When will all this BE OVER!  
  
The reporter seemed to go slightly insane and hurried off the screen, which was followed by a blank beep and a please wait message.  
  
Trunks switched off the TV. There was an insufferably long silence.  
  
"It...can't be." Bra broke in with. Goten shuddered, Trunks looked solemn, deep in thought. Pan was inwardly freaking out. "How could this happen?" she thought to herself, "I thought all the evil monsters had been destroyed by Goku and the gang." "Unless...it's. It's like an alien or something." Pan vividly remembered the search for the black star dragonballs when she had encountered a multitude of strange and dangerous creatures, most of whom they had to end up fighting. This one was certainly not one she was familiar with.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Goten questioned.  
  
"Do you think the others know yet?" Pan said finally, "I mean, I think we should let my dad know"  
  
"Uh...yeah, and my father Vegeta," Trunks interrupted. "I'll see you guys at the Capsule Corp. in about an hour, see if mum has any more info on this freak show" Trunks left the room and a few moments later, they could feel an energy rise and leave.  
  
"We'd better go too, Pan," said Goten  
  
"I'll follow Trunks, bye" Bra left  
  
Pan and her young uncle, Goten flew silently towards Kami house. Pan was speechless, for once. Neither of them were used to such dramatic incidents on earth, Freeza, Dr. Gyro, the Androids, Cell, had all been before their time. They landed softly on the ground next to the entrance, the door was open.  
  
"Mom?" Goten called gently. A load clutter was heard, and Chi chi came running out of the house in a fury,  
  
"Goten! You had better stay here at least. Goku and Gohan have both gone off to Kami's place"  
  
"So they know?" he asked in the same subdued voice.  
  
"Of, course they know! Oh but they wouldn't tell me, would they! Where they were going, how long they would be! If they were gonna be back at all. You know they think of i.."  
  
Goten cut in, "I have to go too, mother. I promise I'll be back soon."  
  
"What! They don't need all of you to fight that one monster, do they?!"  
  
Goten gave Chi chi a small kiss on the cheek and smiled, Chi chi looked at him more soberly. Just as he was about to take off again, Pan yelled,  
  
"I'm coming too!"  
  
"No, Pan" Goten said hovering over the ground, "This is for real, that monster is really deadly" he still kept his voice calm to his niece.  
  
"But that's exactly why I have to. I can help. I'm not a kid anymore."  
  
"Stay here, Pan" and Goten was out of sight.  
  
"Yeah, like I'm gonna stay" Pan thought. Chi chi was looking into the sky. Pan walked to her and hugged her grandmother, who was definitely taken back, and then sped off after Goten, calling after her,  
  
"Don't worry, I'll make you proud!"  
  
Chi chi sat on the ground, and sighed.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Pan reached Kami's place just in time and hid behind a giant column. Goku, Trunks Goten, Piccolo and the rest were in discussion. Vegeta unlike the rest was leaning against the wall, ignoring them. Pan turned her energy as low as possible to avoid detection and strained her ears to listen.  
  
"You must be able to sense its energy. It's the most incredible I've ever felt"  
  
"You're right Trunks. I don't even think Cell was this powerful. I wonder who it is," Goku pondered  
  
"Who cares!" Vegeta suddenly spoke. "All I want to know is who gets to try first, because we all know it will be me who kills it"  
  
Goku looked at Vegeta bemusedly, Trunks looked embarrassed by his father.  
  
Pan felt uneasy. She was used to breaking the rules now and again, but she knew they would be worried. Yet there was something she felt in her, which was out of control, she felt like she could take on the world. She had great trouble in keeping her ki down and was surprised that nobody could sense her. Part of her was suppressing an anger, why had she been uninvited to their meeting. She was after all family. "I'm not much younger than Goten and..." Pan heard footsteps walking towards her, she turned further away into the pillar, closing her eyes in an effort to be invisible.  
  
"You can come out Pan" Goku said light-heartedly. Pan cringed and opened her eyes to see Goku looking at her smiling.  
  
"I,... Uhh...how did you know I was here?"  
  
"You can never hide from me Pan. Come on out. " Goku laughed.  
  
Pan should have realised Goku would always be able to detect her presence, the others however looked equally surprised to see her. Goten looked slightly annoyed, but didn't say anything.  
  
"What are you doing here Pan? This is no time for play." Gohan said  
  
"I know. I thought I would help."  
  
"I think we can handle it, you should really look after you're mother and Chi chi, see if they are okay" Trunks added.  
  
"They're fine" Pan said instantly, "I thought this was a good time for you to get all the help you can to destroy this maniac. I could help make a difference, you know, I am a s...."  
  
"Yeah, we know, you can handle it" Trunks said offhandedly interrupting. "But we can't risk any one becoming a burden, by getting hurt. This monster is serious, none of us could handle him alone."  
  
"That's exactly why you need me to help. If we all fight together we can..."  
  
"Pan, go home. Help the emergency services or something, please." Gohan spoke desperately to her. Pan had a tendency to not listen, and she knew she used to deserve being treated like a brat because of it, but this time she felt she had to help actively.  
  
Goku was thinking hard, not really listening to the argument, between, Pan, Gohan and Trunks.  
  
"I'll call you first if we need help," Gohan added.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Pan! Will you ever listen to you're father!" Trunks was getting irritated, Pan figured it was because he wanted some action, and he wouldn't get much of a chance with Goku, and Gohan there. "You'll be killed. We need the power of the supersaiyans. Why don't you understand? This battle ground is no place for an inexperienced women to be in!"  
  
Goku looked up suddenly, at the outburst. A few others also were staring at the unexpected comment. Pan didn't see Trunks inwardly cringe. He hadn't meant that. She was shaken and stared at Trunks in the silence for what seemed like an endless moment before, turning and running right off the edge, flying so fast she was out of sight. Trunks looked at the floor, he knew what he had said was so wrong, but he was frustrated. He waited for the others to say something, but nothing came. Goten broke the silence,  
  
"Hey, I think I have a plan!"  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Pan landed in her spot, the very spot she had first turned supersaiyan. She felt like crying but was determined not to. "Take all your pain, and fear and anger and make that your power" she repeated the familiar words to herself over and over and felt her ki rising rapidly. It felt uncontrollable, a sudden burst of energy and she had turned supersaiyan again. She tried to turn back down, but if felt so natural, it felt a part of her now. She had longed for it to happen again. Pan flew down to a small lake and kneeled by the bank. She leaned over the smooth water and saw her reflection. It rippled but she could see she didn't look at all like Gohan or Goku looked when they went super. Her hair wasn't as spiked up, but stuck out a little and the ends looked spiky. She smiled, "Looks as though I've just come out of the salon" she said to herself in a voice imitating Bra. A sudden realisation hit her, she looked up into the sky, 'what if they sense me?' Pan stood up turning normal. Her knees didn't buckle this time and she felt strong, but she waited, for someone to come down from Kami's and find her out. Nothing happened. Pan flew home glancing at the sky every now and then. Carrying emergency supplies to the trucks, Pan helped Videl and Bra. Bulma was on a breakthrough, her mission to find a way that technology could stop the situation. After a few hours they rested in the Capsule Corp. lounge, watching the latest reports.  
  
Attempts to detain the mysterious creature have so far failed. The death toll cannot yet be estimated and the monster seems to be getting stronger and larger as it devours more innocent civilians. Further information include; it's clear it has great speed and uses this and its strength as a primary weapon. Its tail is used as it's secondary weapon only when it's strength of arms and legs fail it. Video footage from ZTV shows here that it is capable of emitting what appears to be some kind of laser like blast from it's hands which have caused the vehicle nearby to catch fire. Are we under attack from outer space? If yes what is it? What does it want? And most importantly, can the military stop it? This is ZTV with up to date reports, tune in next hour.  
  
Bra switched off the TV. Pan looked deep in thought this time.  
  
"Uh-oh. What is it?" Bra asked knowing all too well the look on Pan's face.  
  
"I was just thinking, everyone has a weakness right." Bra nodded "Did you see that video shot? Well his clothes, armour or whatever, has a strange shape around the upper back area. I think I need a closer look but there seems to be an awful lot protecting his shoulder area compared to the usual vulnerable spots like the solar plexus, don't you think?"  
  
Bra looked at Pan suspisciously, "I guess." She said evenly, "but what difference does it make, no one can possibly get to it to take advantage of that."  
  
Both of them suddenly sensed huge energies moving over them across the sky, towards Capital City. "It's Gohan and Trunks." Bra mumbled.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"No! It could be really dangerous, we're not strong enough."  
  
Pan sighed, wanting to go because of her natural concern over her father and Trunks and also because she had an urge to get a closer look at the so called, "monster". "Come on," Bra interrupted her thoughts, "We've gotta take these supplies to the shelters."  
  
"Can't you feel it?" Pan said excitedly, "That power, it's not Trunks or my Dad, but it's incredible."  
  
Bra was not listening, effortlessly lifting a large crate, half the size of a small house and walked with it balanced in a hand. Pan trailed behind deep in thought. Catching up with the other girl, Pan quickly dumped another heavy crate in her free hand,  
  
"Hey! Carry your own - this'll mess up my hair." She complained.  
  
"Sorry Bra!" Pan rushed, "I - uh - just remembered, I have to - go do that - thing." Pan prepared to take off.  
  
"You're going to take a shot at the monster aren't you?" Bra said a little too calmly for someone balancing two gigantic crates on each hand and at the same time trying to look good doing it. Pan turned to face her as she hovered in the air,  
  
"I have to do something. Please, don't try and stop me, this is something I just have to do."  
  
"I can't - can I really? - Just - promise me you'll be careful."  
  
And with that Pan took off calling after her, "Don't worry about me!" and after she had passed over out of hearing "I'm a Supersaijan." She added quietly. For a moment Pan thought Bra had heard her as the sound of crashing came to her as crates fell to the ground below her.  
  
Just as Pan was nearing the gates of the Capsule Corp residence, she caught sight of Bulma, screaming. Arriving beside her in a flash she looked all around her,  
  
"What happened? Are you all right?"  
  
"All right? Are you kidding?" Bulma looked ecstatic, Pan realised she had been screaming in joy, however out of place it was. "My invention, it's complete. Now we can kick that ugly monster's butt!" Pan looked dubious, "So - what is it?" she asked coyly.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you.  
  
Bulma returned shortly with what appeared to be a bulky watch, a tiny screen at the front of it had a multitude of wires and buttons attached to it.  
  
"Thanks, but if the time'll save us, I can do that without a watch." She said, grinning at the impatient look on Bulma's face.  
  
"Detectiods. Look, it has a screen which detects the most likely move a super fast opponent will make. This heat generated detector will flash when the opponent, say a certain "ugly monster" comes within a few metres and predicts the most likely attack. I programmed it using all that footage we have on this creep. It's 99.3% accurate and will give a warning when an unsensable power up is about to occur."  
  
Pan found this information all a little hard to digest and she nodded at Bulma, simply glad as long as it helped. "Now - how will I get these to Trunks, Gohan and Vegeta in time?" Bulma thought out loud.  
  
"I'll take them, they're probably already fighting it!" Pan blurted, seizing the perfect opportunity.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"yeah, I'll just drop 'em off." Pan reassured her.  
  
"Okay, there's only two so far though, a main and a backup one so look after them."  
  
Pan's real motivation for going was partly a natural concern for her father and Trunks and also to get a more thorough look at the monster for herself.  
  
"Good luck!" Bulma yelled after her. "Give my love to Trunks."  
  
"thanks, I'll do my best!" Pan replied and sped off, following the trail of ki she could sense.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The trail of destruction was an easy path to follow. Pan looked in relief at what seemed like endless rows of destroyed buildings and desiccated housing blocks. She perceived the energy getting stronger and caught a sight of lightening flash across the sky, brightening the blocks up ahead. Flying along the skeleton of a building, Pan watched the fight intently. Trunks was taking on the Monster. He seemed to be hurt and his energy was fading, but appeared huge nonetheless. "Come on Trunks, you can do it!" Pan whispered. Gohan was looking on worriedly. "I hope it wasn't a mistake to come here." She waited for a clearing and flew to Gohan.  
  
"Dad! I brought you help."  
  
"Pan this is not time. Get out of here, now!"  
  
"No! Look, aunt Bulma gave me these gadge - whoa!" A fire bolt missed them by inches. Gohan grabbed Pan's arm and pulled her behind him and turned around to face her. "These gadgets will help you detect the next moves." Pan explained hurriedly the new designs by the supermind of Bulma and gave one to Gohan. She kept her the backup on her own wrist, planning to give it to Trunks.  
  
"I hope these work." Gohan said, fliocking the tiny switch that activated them in a small set of blips. "Oh-No! Trunks!" Trunks had been caught off guard and although the creature could not fly it fired a strange kind of energy bolt like green lightening, which hit him squarely in the chest. Trunks doubled over, Pan could see he was hurt bad. She flew out without thinking, before Gohan could stop her and caught Trunks in midair, before he hit the ground. He was barely conscious and she felt his breathing was ragged. The beast had not yuet had enough and leapt forward to strike its new target with a whip of its tail. Pan just escapes, folding Trunks over her shoulder as she flew back out of sight to Gohan. Gohan placed the young man gentle before a pile of rubble.  
  
"Take Trunks back to Kami's."  
  
"But, what about you, if you get hurt?"  
  
"I'll be play until Goten and the rest come along, just hurry!"  
  
Pan turned to Trunks, whose ki she felt was remaining at a constant low. He slowly opened his eye's and looked up at her face full of concern.  
  
"Pan, leave. I'll stay with Gohan."  
  
"No, you can't even stand up straight. I have to stay." She said sternly.  
  
Pan looked as Gohan turned super and the gadget Bulma had invented seemed to really work. A bleep was heard almost every time the creature was about to attack, enabling Gohan to avoid a deadly attack and strike confidently. The beast however had seemed to realise this and aimed his deadly blast to a new target, his watch. Concentrated bolts fired rapidly through the skies, with enough accuracy to pinpoint the small device. Gohan was now spending all his time avoiding energy bolts and could hardly get any closer to the monster to begin to form an attack. "Oh-no, dad." Pan said desperately, with Trunks' head in her arms. Who would help if Gohan was in trouble? "Wait!" Pan thought to herself, "If I attack that monster it may be enough of a distraction for dad to get a clear shot at it." With a plan formulated, Pan got up carefully propping Trunk's head up with her jacket. Going over what she was going to do she got ready to take off.  
  
It happened so suddenly, it took Pana while to realise what was happening. Gohan went flying at top speed past them and directly into two buildings, demolishing them as he went down. "Dad!" Pan screamed, the monster turned at her shout suddenly, examining her slowly as if considering whether it were worth it to attack. Pan ignored the monster, too busy in distress, waiting for Gohan to rise up out of the rubble. She had not seen what had happened, but it must have been serious as she tried to sense his energy. The back up buzzed on her wrist. Pan ignored it. It beeped loudly, grabbing her own and the monster's attention. A message appeared on the tiny digital screen [Primary Model Malfunction, back-up activated] Pan figured the original on Gohan's arm must have been destroyed, but before she could decide what to do, the monster lunged at her and she quickly flew high up into the sky and out of reach. "What's happening?" Pan thought, nervously. "if my dad and Trunks couldn't handle that monster, what chance have I?" She felt a distant and weak energy coming from the ground below. "I don't care if I'm not strong enough," " 


	2. The Legacy of Pan 2

"I am Pan!" she said out loud, feeling a little silly as the monster examined whether it was worth a fight. "Who are you, and why have you come here?" she yelled at it, keeping at a good distance but inching closer. She had not expected an answer till it suddenly spoke,  
  
"They called me the Annihilator on the last planet I was at, but I'd prefer a simple King Erung, since you losers haven't even tried to defeat me." It's voice grated at the end of each word as it continued, "I showed them, exiling me will never work. You'll be the next planet I conquer and destroy." Then it made a noise that could have been a laugh but it rumbled deep and shook the scattered glass in the rubble nearby.  
  
"You ugly freak!" Pan couldn't think of an insult bad enough to call it.  
  
Erung leapt high into the air and stopped some 10 metres away form Pan, who jumped back in midair, astounded. "What.I thought you couldn't - fly."  
  
"There was no need to, my prey seemed to attract itself to me, but I see you're going to make me chase you and hunt."  
  
Pine flew forward with fist held back, aiming for a punch, but by the time she had got near Erung had returned to the ground. "Huh?" she wondered what he was up to, first he provokes her then retreats? She watched as he kicked rubble aside on the ground below and flew down, landing beside him.  
  
"Okay, but you had better not run away from this fight either, got it?"  
  
"I won't have to." It sprang forward in a flash of purple. The gadget had a split second to begin bleeping furiously. Pan stood still, as though watching in slow motion, she blocked the kick aimed at her face just in time and leapt backwards to avoid a leaning punch. This gave her an opening to kick its jaw. She kicked powerfully and drew back, waiting for a reaction. Erung stopped and looked at Pan. A slow smirk appeared on its grotesque face.  
  
"That's the best you can do?"  
  
"Huh?" Pan looked on amazement; the kick had no effect.  
  
"This is gonna be easier than I thought"  
  
It picked up a large piece of building debris with its tail, curling around it securely and lifted it before it threw it hard towards her. As it span nearer, Pan held out her palm and it cracked to pieces as it made contact.  
  
"Hey, you're no ordinary earthling are you?"  
  
"Well, you're right. I'm half human, but ordinary, let's just say you picked on the wrong saiyans!"  
  
She punched hard at its chest, which he blocked and returned with a kick that Pan managed to dodge. She then tried a power technique, sending a blast through her hands. She felt a sense of satisfaction when it hit it squarely. She waited as Erung seemed to have felt it, but sprang towards her in a flash, whipping its tail till it swung her through the air and into a nearby deserted building.  
  
She groaned loudly as she stood and rubbed her head. "Guess it's more powerful than I thought." She murmured flying back through the hole in the block and into the open, angered at her own fighting skills.  
  
It felt like hours they had been fighting continuously, neither able to gain the upper hand for long. Pan flew high into the sky as she missed a rapid punch. She just was not strong enough to beat this monster as it rose to meet her level in the now purple sky.  
  
"Did you forget, I can fly you know." It smirked, wiping what looked like blood from its lower lip. At least she had gotten it somewhere, she thought grimly.  
  
"Yeah? Well, here's my secret." Pan powered up till her eyes shone a vivid blue and her entire body burst into a dazzling gold aura, humming gently as it disguised the charged power.  
  
"So, you coloured your hair, big deal. I'll have you down with the other two losers in no time."  
  
Pan flew forward and threw a mighty punch which must have taken Erung by surprise as he doubled over in the air, dropping several feet. She then returned with a drop kick, sending it crashing to the ground. She was so surprised as she saw the pile of rubble it had landed in, it felt so much easier. She had never fought anyone in this form and was yet to explore the full possibilities. The creature sent a scattered wave of laser-like shots from its hands aimed at her. Pan didn't even bother to dodge them as they padded over her and she re -appeared as smoke cleared, unbreakable.  
  
Punch after punch and kick after kick went on till even Pan was beginning to feel tired. He seemed to be able to compensate for her supersaiyan powers with his fifth limb, his tail and he too had increased his energy levels. There's got to be a way to beat this monster, Pan thought as she effortlessly avoided a blow to the head. "I just need to think." She had just put Erung in a lock and he had escaped by twisting over her head and leaping behind her. Pan turned and saw his back for a split second before he faced her again and got an idea. 'That thing on the back of its head, that I saw on TV' Pan could hardly see it as its neck was so heavily padded in the bionic armour.  
  
"That's it!" Pan said out loud, flying back for more room. It had cost her, the lack of concentration as she glanced down and noticed the wrist gadget bulma had made was crumpled and pieces were dropping off. She ignored it though and remembered that that symbol she had seen - it must have been some kind of weakness. That was the only reason for the armour. She simply had to find a way to expose it and then she could blow this beast away.  
  
"I underestimated you. You're not as half as puny as you look. I think you may have managed longer than anyone else so far. It'll make my pleasure in conquering you even more pleasurable. Probably as much as I'll enjoy flattening this city."  
  
Pan thought of Trunks and her father, laying hurt in the rubble. She spared a glance to Trunks. He had opened his eyes and was staring at her, his mouth hung open. She could already feel his energy returning. A sudden blast caught her eye. Erung had sent a blast at the spot Gohan was laid on.  
  
"NOOO!" Pan yelled and felt her energy rush out of control. She could barely think as her eyes seemed to roll up into her head. She felt a great urge to scream and did so when a blinding light emiited from inside her, enveloping the area. The power that was greater than she had ever felt as if she had soaked up the energy of the atmosphere around her. The light condensed into giant bolts of pure lightning energy, white hot dancing around at tangents to her will. She felt as though a single movement could blow up the entire city. Erung flew backwards against the energy that was barely contained in the field around her. Trunks could just about manage to speak weakly, "Pan."  
  
"I don't know why you decided to attack my planet." Pan spoke and she felt as though even her voice was strange and not wholly her own as lightning power crackled from her. "And in truth I don't really care. This is my home, and you're not welcome here!"  
  
She brought her hands to one side and yelled. "KA-ME-HAME-HA!" and let out the incredible power she had built just as Erung had turned to scramble away. It was aimed with precision of a supersaiyan and hit as she knew it would, at the base of its neck, ripping apart the tough otherworldly armour and forced through to its hide. Pan saw it hit the spot shaped like a sideways cresent moon and held her breath as she heard Erung scream.  
  
[Sorry about the place it ended up BTW] 


	3. The Legacy of Pan 3

It went for a while till Erung's face burned purple and as Pan flew down for a closer look she actually thought he would explode. A moment later she realised he was still trying to escape, despite being in such great pain.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Pan called. She grabbed it by the head and flew up high into the sky with it. She then did what she knew was the only safe thing to and swung it around, throwing it far into the upper atmosphere. Here she gave a final kamehameha to finish it off. She watched in some relief as Erung blew up into pieces through the flash of light. From down below it looked as though fireworks were dancing in the sky.  
  
When it was over she paused to wipe sweat from her forehead and realised just how exhausted she was. She dropped, slowly at first, then faster towards the ground.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Pan roused to quiet voices. She fought against sleep that would sooth aches and blinked slowly. The room she was in was fairly dimly lit. For a moment she waited till things became focused, then she jolted upright suddenly. She recognised the walls to be of Kami's place. Goku turned seeing Pan was awake and smiled.  
  
"Dad! Where's dad? And Trunks!" Pan blurted, her mind still at the fight.  
  
"They're fine Pan, calm down, everything is okay."  
  
"They're not hurt?" she asked, pushing the cover back.  
  
"They're as good as new now. Hey, that was quite a fight you put up. I'm afraid you might beat me soon." He said lightheartedly.  
  
Pan looked at him in embarrassment, feeling her face turn a cherry colour. He must have known she had turned supersaiyan.  
  
"Well you did great," he went on. "I'm really quite proud of you. And you did it on your own, Pan. You'll always have my respect you know."  
  
She wished he would stop as she continued to blush furiously. It had recalled how she had defeated the monster and she stared at the covers for a few moments, remembering. Goku patted her head and left quite discreetly. She knew he was busy with his own things and coming down to see her meant a lot. She sat up feeling great, it was as if she were healed already. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she considered getting dressed before going out for a fly but she could do neither as she saw Trunks lean his head in from the doorway.  
  
Pan watched, a little bemused at the way he was behaving and hid a grin when he finally came in, hesitantly, followed by Gohan.  
  
"Dad!" Pan exclaimed jumping up. "You're all right!" He beamed at her and she was relieved they were both so well. Gohan came up and sat beside Pan on the bed and put his arm around her shoulder. Trunks however remained standing at a distance.  
  
"Thank you. And I should say I'm sorry." He said. "What for?" she asked vacantly. He adjusted his glasses, she hated when he wore his glasses and talked about fighting. It was almost as bad as when Trunks kicked her ass in training and he was still wearing a suit.  
  
"I'm sorry I underestimated you, and that my expectations were never that high. I guess I still have to learn about being a father, huh"  
  
Pan pulled him into an embrace, "I though I'd lost you dad." She murmered.  
  
"You didn't you saved - oh, hey! Why didn't you tell us you could turn supersaiyan?"  
  
Pan had been expecting this, but she couldn't think of any excuse, "I - uh, wanted to surprise you, yeah!" Gohan gave her a dubious look and Trunk was now looking up, slightly bewildered. "Okay," she admitted at length. "I didn't tell you, because I thought you never wanted me to accomplish it and become a warrior like you. I mean you never taught me how to advance further as I got older and I always wanted to be like you."  
  
"It was my mistake. For not treating you as I should have. I never truly had the enthusiasm to fight like your grandfather, Goku and I suppose I wrongly assumed you would also, like me. You have too much Goku in you to stop you. It's a great accomplishment, Pan." He paused as she was now even redder in embarrassment. Pan suddenly wished Trunks was not there. "Have a rest now and we'll train together tomorrow, with Goku if he's not busy. You can show me properly then, just how good you are." Pan beamed at him. It had been a long time since they had all trained together, three generations of supersaiyans.  
  
Gohan left shortly, Pan knew he would help the others to clear the mess Erung had caused in the cities. Trunks however remained, looking at the floor. Pan noticed the bandage covering his midsection and he still he still held a hand over it protectively. She broke the ice,  
  
"Hey how long was I unconscious for anyway?"  
  
Trunks looked up, "Uh, a good four days."  
  
"Whoa! I have a lot of notes to catch up on then. I hope Bra helps me out."  
  
"Oh yeah, she sent you these." He handed her a box of chocolates and some beautiful flowers. Pan suddenly remembered just how hungry she was but relinquished the urge to wolf down the chocolates. She looked down at the card instead, "Actually they're from me also." She smiled, she could tell he was finding it hard to express something else. "What I really wanted to say was - I'm sorry. Geez, I bet you're tired of hearing that." He looked a little sheepishly at her, not quite meeting her eyes.  
  
"Come on, let's go for a walk." Pan said, hoping it would make it easier and stop him acting so oddly.  
  
"You sure you're up to it?" he asked.  
  
"Definitely. I've been in this bed way too long."  
  
They flew slowly to the ground, both still weak from battle and walked leisurely around the secluded area by a lake. "I'm not sure where to start, but I am sorry, Pan for the way I acted. I understand if you don't wanna hang out an."  
  
"What? Don't be silly Trunks. We'll always be friends. I've already forgiven you."  
  
Trunks gazed at her then smiled genuinely. He was glad of her good natured forgiving - it took the guilt burden from him somewhat.  
  
"So, Miss supersaiyan. I guess you really are one of the guys now, huh?" he said more casually.  
  
"What? No. I'm still a girl, Trunks as you can see." She snapped. Trunks sighed feeling as though he could say nothing right. "I just wanted to be treated as your equal. You all seem to think it is so important to be the best. Well so do I. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm going to settle for a seat at the side." She said quietly.  
  
"You're right." Pan was a little surprised at the sudden acceptance. Trunks glanced at her and for a moment she had looked more mature all of a sudden. He knew what it was like to be downtrodden, Vegita's influence had maybe made his own arrogance prevent him, but he overcame it. He pulled her into a friendly hug, letting go quite hastily. Pan felt, as she pulled away more slowly as though there were something else, more than compassion for a friend. She grinned at him and they flew back hand in hand.  
  
"Here, let me take you home." Pan said grinning mischievously. Trunks smiled back.  
  
They arrived at the Capsule Corp and landed with a gentle thump. Bra had already come out and ran towards them. "Pan, you're back" And you're alright, and hey! Why didn't you tell me?" she had gone from excited to accusing at her best friend. She didn't even let her open her mouth as she went on. "Is that what you were trying to tell me the other day. Well, I kinds have figured it out myself. I did get the brains of the family and the good hearing." She winked at Trunks. "Not to mention the good looks so what are you going to do now. Oooo! You have to show me supersaiyan." Hs said dragging Pan from Trunks and with her into a brisk walk. "I've been telling you to dye your hair, this is perfect. That colour would totally bring out your - " Bra went on almost without taking a breath. Pan giggled at some of the things she said catching odd phrases. Bulma had come out at hearing the commotion along with Videl. Pan caught sight of them before they could say anything.  
  
"Hey, thanks for the gadget thingies, Bulma. They were life savers!"  
  
"It's good to see you Pan, you too Trunks."  
  
"Nice job, Pan." Videl added. "You've made me proud." She still had not gotten over the embarrassing way people would congratulate her and began to blush again.  
  
"Let's go home." She said.  
  
Pan looked deep into the evening sky. Lying on her back she had a great view of the stars on the clear night. Her mind felt free and today she would have no time limit. Her thoughts trailed back to a similar night only a short while back - that felt like years ago, when she had been rekoning her worth.  
  
'I did it.' she thought to herself. 'I proved myself wrong.' Guess I don't have so much to worry about the future anymore. I'll go to college and sort the rest out later.' She thought, watching a satellite pass overhead, gleaming slowly. 'I wonder what kind of bad guys I'll get to fight next. I'm in no rush.' Late evening birds were still singing in the trees and in the distance she could see all possibilities.  
  
"I am a warrior, a saiyan warrior." Pan said out loud as if proclaiming it to the stars and sky above. She smiled, feeling silly, but satisfied. 'I don't have a reason to doubt myself anymore. I'm proud to be me, Pan the supersaiyan.' 


End file.
